


Griffin's First Mission

by The_Write_Guy



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Griffin and Grouge's Tales [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Write_Guy/pseuds/The_Write_Guy
Summary: Griffn and Grouge, after a month of free loading off of Steven and The Crystal Gems, are given an ultimatum when the Gems confront them about their current living conditions. Either they start helping out or they find somewhere else in Beach City to crash. After deciding that the latter isn't an option, Griffin decides to ask the Gems if there's anything to he can do to help.





	1. Awakening

"Aww... They're so cute when they're sleeping!"

"Steven, Grouge tore up the new sheets I bought for you and made a hammock out of the strips while Griffin is splayed out on the couch!"

"But they're SOOOO adorable!"

Steven and Pearl were both watching Griffin and Grouge while they were asleep, they both had a rough day fighting off Heartless and needed to rest up if they showed up again. At least, if they ACTUALLY showed up in Beach City. The duo had spent the entire night playing video games and checking out the Internet, hoping that they could at least figure out if The Heartless appeared elsewhere in the world.

The door to the temple opened up and Amethyst and Garnet walked out into the main living area. Amethyst quickly made her way over to Steven and Pearl while Garnet walked over to the kitchen.

"Ugh! They've been like that ALL MORNING! I've never seen a human sleep for this long!" Amethyst groaned, "How long have these two been bumming here for?"

Pearl had been asking that question for a while as well, it was a while since Griffin and Grouge had appeared in Beach City.

"I don't know, but I do know that it's been longer than the time Greg broke his leg." Pearl replied.

Pearl and Steven quickly noticed that Griffin and Grouge were starting to wake up. Griffin was the first of two to actually say a word to their gracious hosts.

"Mornin', folks." Griffin said as he stretched his arms, "How's everything?"

As Griffin continued to stretch and prepare for the rest of the day, Garnet joined the rest of the group with two cups of coffee in her hands. She passed one to Griffin and the other to Grouge.

"Here you go, this ought to wake you up" she said to Griffin.

Griffin took a small sip of coffee, it was just the thing he needed to wake up to.

"Mmm! two small spoonfuls of sugar and splash of half-and-half! Just " he said as he took a few more sips, "Just the way I like it. Thanks!"

By the time Griffin had only half of his coffee Grouge had finished his, he had a few toiletries under his right arm and began making his way to the bathroom.

"See you guys in a bit," Grouge said, "I've got important business to do."

Griffin quickly got himself up and quickly made his way towards Grouge, grabbing him by the shoulder before he could open the bathroom door. He turned Grouge around and glared into his featureless, slightly luminescent yellow eyes for a brief second before saying anything to him.

"Remember that talk we had about using the restroom, Grouge?" Griffin asked.

"Not really." Grouge replied, "I remember you mentioning that I should ALWAYS wash my hands after using the restroom, but I've noticed that my hands are becoming a bit dry due to the soa-"

And then the realization hit Grouge like a ton of bricks, he remembered that Griffin was reminding him about THAT talk.

"Oh... THAT talk." he said with a nervous chuckle. Griffin quickly let him go and backed away from him.

"Sorry about that!" Grouge said as he leapt into the air, "I'll still be back in a jiffy!"

And in an instant, Grouge disappeared in an opaque purplish mist, the Gems and Steven were shocked that Grouge could do that.

"Wh-where did Grouge go?" Steven said to Griffin, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine." Griffin said as opened the bathroom door, "He just went to the Dark Realm to deal with his bathroom business."

And with a click of the lock, Griffin was busy prepping for the morning. Garnet and Pearl just stood there and waited while Steven gathered a few things and made his way towards the front door and Amethyst was digging though the fridge. 

"Okay guys, I'm heading out to meet my dad!" Steven said to the Gems as he left, "Tell Griffin and Grouge I'll be back later!"

Amethyst slowly made her way back to Garnet and Pearl, trying to make sure that the tower of sandwiches she made didn't fall onto the floor.

"So what's the plan?" Amethyst said as she stuffed one of the sandwiches into her mouth.

"I don't know," Pearl replied, "All I know is that they have to do something."

"The plan is that we give them three options." Garnet replied as she adjusted her visor, "One of them can either help us out on missions or get a job in town."

"And if they don't like those ideas?" Amethyst asked.

"Then they can find somewhere else to live, they can't stay here forever." Pearl said in a firm tone.

Garnet simply nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so that's the plan." Garnet said, "We'll tell Griffin and Grouge when they're ready."

As the Gems congratulated themselves over the formation of the plan Griffin left the bathroom and started to move over to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself. Grouge appeared in the kitchen a few minutes after Griffin entered, popping out of a Dark Corridor and taking a plate of food that Griffin had just made for him.

"Mmm! Bacon and eggs!" Grouge said as he eyed the peppered bacon and fluffy scrambled eggs on his plate, "My favorite!"

"I thought you said you liked eggs benedict?" Griffin chimed as he picked up his own plate.

"Yeah, that's my favorite when I'm NOT on a budget." Grouge replied.

As Griffin and Grouge began to make their way outside to enjoy their breakfast in the calm sea breeze, Amethyst flagged them down with a wave of her hand that stopped them in their tracks.

"Yo, G-things! Get your butts over here!" Amethyst said to them, "We gotta talk to you guys about something!"

Griffin and Grouge both shared a glance and shrugged their shoulders, breakfast with the Gems was just as nice as breakfast on the beach.

"So what did you you three need to talk to us about?" Griffin asked he ate a small forkful of eggs.

"Yeah, and why can't we talk about it outside?" Grouge added as he chewed his two pieces of bacon.

The Gems looked at each other before saying anything, they could only hope that Griffin would see their side of the situation and understand why they had to make this decision.

"Griffin, you and Grouge have been here for a few weeks now and.. well..." Pearl said nervously.

"The two of you have been getting lazy." Amethyst added.

"Exactly!" Pearl exclaimed, "You two haven't been doing anything around the Temple and you only go into town to restock on groceries!"

Garnet quickly prevented the situation from getting any tenser by clearing her throat, which grabbed the attention of Amethyst and Pearl.

"But just be clear we're not angry with you, we're just worried." Garnet said, "Shouldn't you two be fighting The Heartless and figuring out what's bringing them here?"

Griffin and Grouge both sighed, they couldn't hide the fact that it bothered them as well.

"Yeah, but ever since that incident at The Big Donut they've been really quiet." Griffin replied, "That's one of the reasons why I've been browsing the internet, a lot of crazy people tend to see strange things and post about them on the various message boards and blogs. One of those things could be a Heartless."

"Well if you're going to stay here, you're going to have to start pulling your weight." Pearl replied, "Thankfully Garnet and I have come up with some ideas on how to do that."

"And those would be what exactly?" Grouge asked.

"As you already know, our job is fighting threats that could harm the people of this planet and and protecting them. That means we have to go on missions to other locations on Earth from time to time." Garnet said flatly, "You can help us on those missions or you can get a job in town.

Griffin thought about those options for a moment, part of him wanted to join the Gems on missions but another part told him that it would be safer if he got a job somewhere in town despite not having a proper job for a while. After he weighed his options, he finally gave the Gems his decision on the matter.  
  
"Alright, I'll start helping you out on missions! And maybe the Heartless are being quiet because of something you guys might have to fight later on." Griffin replied.


	2. The Start of A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin officially starts his missions today, but the Gem he's asked to accompany is less than thrilled about having to keep an eye an otherworth human her mission.

"Okay! You got everything you need, right? Water?"

"I've got two cooler jugs worth of water and two weeks worth of food and snacks in my backpack."

"Essentials?"

"I've got my camping set, two months of spare clothes, an extensive first aid kit, and enough fuel to set a military base ablaze."

Griffin and Grouge were going over the supplies that the former would need on his first mission before heading out. Garnet gave them a heads-up that it would most likely last a few days at the most and both knew full well that it would be unwise to go unprepared.

"Thanks for helping stuff all this into my hyperspace backpack, Grouge." Griffin said to Grouge, "I'm still kind of shocked you're not tagging along with me, what's the reason?"

"Something funky's going on with the Gummi Ship's fuel gauge and I think I should keep an eye on it." Grouge replied, "It's only gone up 5 percent since we landed here, that's not normal."

Griffin nodded in agreement, their Gummi ship has never fueled up this slowly before.

"You're right, but if something's wrong with it I just hope you can find someone that's good at fixing Gummi Ships..." Griffin said, "...Or at least someone who's good at repairing spaceships, the principals are the same."

Griffin waved to Grouge as he went back to his display screen and walked towards the Warp Pad. Garnet told him to meet up with her there before he would head off on his mission. After a few minutes had passed, the door to the Gem Temple's interior opened and both Garnet and Pearl walked towards the Warp Pad. While Garnet had the stoic look on her face she was known for, Pearl had a more irritated look and appeared to be trying to convince Garnet to do something.

"I still don't understand why you're having him follow me on my mission!" Pearl said to Garnet, "Given what we've seen him do in battle, he's more than capable of going on his own missions!"

"True, but he's still new to this world. He might not understand how things work here or the history behind some of the places we go to. It's best if he has someone by his side to guide him." Garnet replied, "The Heartless are also the threat we now have to consider when going on missions, you'll need him if they're at the Olivine Observatory."

"Good point, he'll need someone to keep a close eye on him." said Pearl, "But I highly doubt the Heartless would have any interest in the Olivine Observatory, it's just an old Gem observatory "

As the two Crystal Gems continued their conversion, Griffin quickly made his way towards them. He was eager and ready to get this mission started.

"Hey, Garnet!" Griffin said, "Are we leaving now?"

"Sorry, there's been a slight change of plan." Garnet said to Griffin, "You'll be joining Pearl on her mission to the Olivine Observatory."

Griffin quickly looked at Pearl, who sighed and began to explain the reason behind the switch.

"This IS your first mission, so Garnet thought that it would be best if you went with a Gem that some of the things you'd possibly encounter on it." she said, "But since her Future Vision is still a bit cloudy, Garnet thought that it'd be best if you went with me."

"Ah, that's fair." Griffin replied, "So when are we going to leave?"

"I just have to make sure everything's in place and that Steven has everything he needs and then we'll go." Pearl said to Griffin, "Just wait for me on the Warp Pad, this shouldn't take too long."

Griffin waltzed onto the Warp Pad and watched Pearl double-check on the current state of Steven's "room" (which him looked more like a beachside home a celebrity or equally wealthy person would dwell in) and fixed various things. Pearl worked on the kitchen first, cleaning up some dirty dishes and making sure that the pantry was well stocked. She then moved onto Steven's bedroom, where she fixed his bed and rearranged some of Steven's toys so that they were pleasing to the eye. And lastly she moved onto the living room where Griffin and Grouge were sleeping, which she decided was better dealt with by the duo themselves. Pearl started to make her way towards the Warp Pad and stood next to Griffin.

"Just stay by my side while we warp, you can get lost easily if you wander off." Pearl said to Griffin, "And don't worry, it won't take long."

Griffin nodded in response to Pearl's advice and when he did a column of light erupted from the Warp Pad. Mostly out of surprise and partially out of fear of losing his eyesight, Griffin quickly shielded his eyes with his right arm and only moved it when the light of the Warp Pad gave way to natural sunlight. When he finally did, Griffin now found himself and Pearl standing in a clearing, surrounded by forest and nearby a tall mountain.

"Let me guess, we have to cross this forest and climb up to the peak of that mountain to get to the Olivine Observatory?" Griffin said in unimpressed tone as he looked towards the mountain.

"Unfortunately yes," Pearl sighed, "There was a Warp Pad that was right next to the Olivine Observatory, but a landslide caused it to break apart as it fell to the base of the mountain."

"Lots of enemies that would kill us if they caught sight of us?" Griffin added, not changing the tone in his voices.

"It's very likely, this forest isn't exactly the safest place for humans or Gems." Pearl replied, "That's why we always have our weapons ready if we need them."

"...Bring it on." Griffin said as they pressed on into the forest.

 


End file.
